A love that was blind
by Silver Wolf Kitsune
Summary: A child that was born of despair and a hatred that succeeded all others now has a chance to know what love is all about if only the one hes after will accept who he is and hopefully forgive the past.


_ A love that was blind _

_ By: _

_ Silver wolf Kitsune_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto_

_I am alone and no one knows  
No one cares to believe in me  
A demon they say when they call my name  
I ask myself why  
Why won't you be mine?_

"_In this life of ours we really never know what to expect, and in accepting life we take a chance of losing what is close to us. If we have no feelings at all, and if we have no one that is close then we have no one to protect but ourselves. Our protection is all we'll ever need to survive for no one will dare to stand in our path. Remember this well my boy emotions are our weakness and love is our downfall. No one will ever love a demon especially one as brutal as you."  
_A tear rolled down the little boys' cheek as he heard the demon inside of him speak_  
"Even your father tried to assassinate you or did you forget Yashimaru the one he sent to kill you. Your brother and your sister both are afraid of you everyone is you are a monster. Killing is your only way to exist."  
_Tears began to fall rapidly now as the meaning of Shukaku's words sank in, and the little boy fell to the ground crying. As the tears receded and the young boy looked up he was no longer innocent but a killer of the night. He walked away from the village that despised him so much. He even walked away from his father formally known as the kazakage the one that ordered to have him killed. He didn't know where he was going only that he had to go, and although he knew the feeling of loneliness he always hated it. As dark came upon him he saw a small cabin in the distance with a fire blazing indicating that someone lived there he fell to the ground clutching his head as he heard Shukaku's voice demanding blood.  
_" Come on boy you know you want to do it, it is the only reason you exist. Why do you resist? Everyone hates you they said so themselves. You're a demon of the night a killer born of hatred and sorrow. No one's ever going love you so kill them, it's not as if you need them."  
_Reasoning beyond his controlled his movements as he watched as if from a distant the way Shukaku killed all of them, and when it was over there was nothing really he could do for it was also him in a way that wanted them dead. He had always felt the fear of others, and the hatred that seemed to reverberate off of them with every time they looked at him. Their condescending glares or the way they whispered behind their hands every time he was in the vicinity. Always rejected with never anyone to love him. How ironic though that he had the kanji of love upon his forehead. A curse he was given by those who were supposed to love him, and a brutal reminder of something that will never be.

Throughout the years as he grew older his hatred towards others grew with him. Even when he went on missions no one questioned the reason he came back covered in blood. It was not in their best interest to question him for they were afraid of what he might do. And with his fathers untimely demise after the little war that went on with Konoha he at least had one person in which that understood him. In fact after his fight with Naruto they had become somewhat like friends. Not to mention their villages were now allies. And as for becoming Kazakage it still took some getting used to. There was one thing in his past that still puzzled him and it was one of Naruto's teammates the young kanoichi with the brilliant pink hair. He'd somewhat over the years came to like her although he wouldn't admit it not even to himself. When he would go to visit Konoha he would watch her from a distance, taking in everything about her. The way her pink tresses fluttered in the wind or when the light shone down at a certain angle they way her skin shone brightly made it look as though the sun was her only protector. How he longed to run his fingers through her hair, or caress her silky smooth skin it was a temptation better left alone. He didn't need any distractions nor did he want any especially not the physical sort. She would probably still fear him after what happened at the Chunnin exams anyways.


End file.
